Originally undertaken to determine whether use of an inpatient diabetes teaching and education unit influences diabetes control, knowledge or psychosocial well-being, this study is now being utilized to assess short and long term clinical outcomes in children and adolescents with new onset type I diabetes. (This is an ongoing study open-ended study.)